Love Yourself : One Day
by H2PHaarate
Summary: [BTS TaeKook/VKook] [OneShot] Bertemu dengan pemuda yang duduk di atas kursi roda itu, membuat semua pertanyaan di kepala Kim Taehyung terjawab. (Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. AU.)
1. Chapter 1 : One Day

Banyak orang tidak menyukai Rumah Sakit, sebagian mungkin tidak menyukai bau yang ada disana -bau obat dan semacamnya, sebagian pula mungkin memang tidak menyukai suasana disana. Suasana dikelilingi orang-orang yang mengeluh sakit dan staff rumah sakit yang berpakaian putih -terkadang hijau atau biru- juga bukanlah suasana yang paling menyenangkan.

Bagi Kim Taehyung, ia tidak menyukai pemandangan orang berlalu lalang dengan kepala tertunduk. Beberapa terlihat bingung dengan sekitarnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka memang masih memakai baju rawat inap rumah sakit, namun tak sedikit pula yang ia lihat memakai hanbok -pakaian khas Korea. Mereka terus saja menyusuri ruangan-ruangan rumah sakit dengan kaki melayang, menembus tembok-tembok rumah sakit dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa ditebaknya.

Hantu?

Mungkin juga. Taehyung tidak mengerti dengan pasti namun ia tidak menyukai aura yang mereka keluarkan dari desis-desis kalimat tidak jelas dari bibir mereka. Ia pun sering kali mencoba untuk berbicara dengan mereka, namun mereka tidak mengindahkannya.

Takut, mungkin saja, namun sejak beberapa minggu belakangan Taehyung tak lagi merasa takut dengan mereka. Entah mengapa Taehyung menganggap mereka lebih baik daripada kedua orang tuanya yang menjadi tidak perduli padanya sejak kejadian ia menabrakkan mobil ayahnya pada pagar mereka. Memang sih, ia merusah kebun kesayangan ibunya -dan juga mobil satu-satunya yang dimiliki keluarganya, namun ia rasa itu bukan alasan yang bisa membuat kedua orang tuanya mejadi menganggapnya tidak ada seperti ini bukan?

Karena kesal, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan keduanya. Setiap sore hari, tanpa ia sadari ia sudah melangkah menuju rumah sakit ini, dan kembali memperhatikan orang-orang yang melayang tak tentu arah itu disini. Duduk sendiri di bangku yang tersedia di halaman rumah sakit sambil memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia terus seperti ini.

Seharusnya ia mendaftar masuk perguruan tinggi namun ia justru memilih menjadi pembalap liar dan menunda menjadi seorang mahasiswa perguruan tinggi. Ayahnya marah besar ketika ia berkata tidak ingin melanjutkan sekolah setelah lulus sekolah menengah atas, memanggilnya 'anak tidak tahu diuntung'. Alasan ia sengaja menabrakkan mobil ayahnya karena kesal.

"Oh, kau disini lagi, hyung?"

Kepalanya menoleh dan tersenyum ketika mendapati sosok pemuda yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari di rumah sakit ini. Pemuda dengan gigi kelinci yang duduk di atas kursi rodanya -karena kejadian tabrak lagi yang membuatnya harus mendapatkan perawatan hingga kakinya yang patah sembuh.

"Jungkook-ah, mengapa kau tidak istirahat di kamarmu?" ia mendekati pemuda di atas kursi roda yang sedang tersenyum, menampakkan dua gigi depannya yang besar.

"Aku bosan, hyung." ujarnya, cemberut -membuat Taehyung gemas. "Aku juga tidak suka makanan rumah sakit, jadi aku berpikir ingin membeli camilan di kantin rumah sakit."

"Kemana kakak laki-lakimu?"

"Tadi Yoongi hyung ke kamar mandi, jadi aku menyelinap keluar, hehe." akunya, menyengir lebar.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, membantu Jungkook mendorong kursi rodanya menuju arah kantin rumah sakit. Mungkin ia seharusnya tidak melakukan ini, karena bagaimana pun Jungkook tidak boleh sembarangan memakan makanan pasca operasinya.

Setelah memberli beberapa camilan di kantin tadi, mereka pun kini duduk di bangku yang tadi diduduki Taehyung. Beruntung halaman di bagian bangku itu masih terkena sinar lampu dari koridor rumah sakit sehingga lebih terang daripada bagian lain taman disana.

"Hyung suka sekali duduk disini, yah?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Yah, aku rasa disini tidak buruk."

"Boleh aku bertanya, hyung?"

Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati wajah tampan tapi juga manis milik Jungkook di depannya, ia mengangguk, membuat raut wajah Jungkook yang tadinya seperti tidak nyaman menjadi berbinar senang.

"Mengapa hyung sering sekali datang kesini?" Taehyung diam, mencoba mencerna pertanyaan pemuda yang lain, "Aku sering melihatmu di jalan depan rumah sakit ini lho hyung. Kadang kau hanya berdiri, kadang kau berjongkok, memperhatikan pantulan dirimu di air yang menggenang sehabis hujan."

Sedikit terkejut karena Jungkook ternyata sering melihatnya di jalan depan rumah sakit ini daripada ketika ia berada di halaman ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya tidak ingin berada di rumah. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah ada di sekitar rumah sakit ini lagi." jawabnya sekenanya namun juga tidak berbohong soal alasannay.

"Hmm... orang tua hyung pasti khawatir."

"Tidak," Mata bulat Jungkook terlihat semakin bulat mendengar jawabannya, "Mereka bahkan menganggap seperti aku ini tak kasat mata." lanjutnya, tersenyum kecut.

"Tidak ada orang tua yang menganggap anaknya tak kasat mata, hyung..."

"Orang tuaku melakukannya."

Jungkook terdiam, mungkin merasa tidak enak karena terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadinya? entahlah.

"Aku melihat seorang ibu yang setiap hari datang ke rumah sakit ini, menangis di samping tubuh anaknya yang terbaring tak berdaya." dahi Taehyung mengernyit, heran dengan pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja seperti ia ingin mendengar sebuah cerita darinya. "Anaknya koma sudah beberapa hari ini. Katanya kecelakaan tunggal ketika ia mengendarai mobil ayahnya."

"Begitukah?" ujarnya tanpa minat.

"Iya," Jungkook mengangguk, "Perawat bilang anaknya sengaja menabrakkan dirinya karena merasa kesal dengan kedua orang tuanya. Entah apa yang terjadi namun aku merasa kasihan dengan kedua orang tuanya."

Seketika Taehyung merasa kesal, mendengar kisah yang diceritakan Jungkook yang sedikit mirip dengan kisahnya. "Mungkin orang tuanya yang memang keterlaluan." jawabnya kesal, mengingatkannya pada orang tuanya sendiri hingga anaknya koma begitu. Orang tua tidak becus!

"Tapi mungkin saja orang tuanya melakukan itu untuk kebaikan anaknya juga...Seharusnya anak itu bersyukur karena ia masih memiliki orang tua yang peduli."

"Mengerti apa kau hah! Jangan bicara seolah kau mengerti segalanya!"

Jungkook terlonjak, terkejut dengan bentakan Taehyung. Entah mengapa Taehyung jadi merasa kesal pada Jungkook, karena apa yang diucapkan pemuda itu membuatnya tersinggung. Seperti Jungkook sedang membicarakan dirinya, padahal kan bukan.

Rasa terkejut yang dirasakan Jungkook perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman, "Bukan karena aku mengerti segalanya, hyung. Itu karena aku justru merasa iri dengan anak itu."

"..."

"Kedua orang tuaku sudah tiada sejak aku masih sangat kecil, aku hanya memiliki Yoongi hyung sekarang. Aku berpikir, aku akan sangat senang jika orang tuaku mengomel padaku atau bahkan memarahiku." Jungkook tersenyum sendu, kesedihan terlihat jelas di matanya yang besar, "Paling tidak, aku masih memiliki orang tua."

Rasa tak enak hati langsung menyerang Taehyung begitu melihat rasa sedih yang terpancar dari mata yang perlahan dalam beberapa hari ini menjadi benda yang sangat cantik untuknya. Ia kembali duduk dan tenggelam dalam keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Ia yakin Jungkook akan segera pergi menjauh darinya seandainya ia tidak duduk di bangku namun di kursi rodanya.

Pandangannya teralih ke tempat lain selain mata indah Jungkook. Orang-orang berpakaian adat korea berwarna putih terlihat duduk termenung di bangku tak jauh dari mereka. Ia seperti dalam pikiran yang kalut.

"Kasihan."

"Apa?"

Jungkook melihat lurus ke arah orang yang memakai pakaian adat tadi. Atau itu hanya perasaan Taehyung saja?

"Orang itu, yang sedang duduk di bangku itu. Ia memikirkan keluarganya." Mata Taehyung membola, "Ia masih berpikir ia hidup di jaman Joseon, ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak bisa menemukan keluarganya. Ia juga tidak mau pergi dan tetap berpikir ia bisa bertemu keluarganya di dunia yang sudah berbeda jaman dengannya ketika ia masih hidup."

Tidak mungkin!

"K-kau...bisa melihat mereka juga?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Tentu," Jungkook menoleh padanya, menatapnya lurus ke matanya. "Aku bisa melihat _mu_ , bukan?"

"Apa?"

Apa maksudnya Jungkook bisa melihat dirinya ketika ia bertanya apakah ia bisa melihat hantu yang duduk di depannya. Apa dia menyamakannya dengan hantu itu?

Tunggu.

Dengan takut ia melihat ke bawah, ke arah kakinya yang ia pikir memakai sepatu kesayangannya. Yang ia pikir menapaki tanah dibawahnya, namun ternyata kakinya terlihat transparan dan ia ketika ia berdiri karena kaget, ia menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh tanah di bawahnya.

Perhatiannya tertuju pada pemuda yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Aku...mati?" suaranya begitu bergetar ketika ia bertanya. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak."

"Tapi aku- kakiku-"

"Orang mati tidak akan bisa mendorong kursi rodaku, dan tidak akan bisa membantuku berdiri dari kursi rodaku pula."

Entah mengapa ada perasaan lega ketika ia mendengar kata-kata Jungkook, namun, tubuhnya sekarang terlihat sama dengan orang-orang itu, walau bedanya ia memakai baju ketika ia menabrakkan mobil ayahnya, "Lalu?"

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin hyung tahu bahwa mungkin orang tua hyung tidak menganggap hyung tak kasat mata atau apa. Mereka memang tidak bisa melihat hyung, karena hyung hanya berupa jiwa saja, tidak memiliki raga."

Ah, pantas saja. Berapa kalipun ia memanggil ibunya, ia tak pernah menoleh. Ia sibuk kesana-kemari di dalam rumahnya, mengepak beberapa baju dan memasukkannya sembrangan kedalam tas besar yang entah mau dibawa kemana. Ayahnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia mengira itu karena mereka mencari alasan agar tak harus mengobrol dengannya.

"Aku juga ingin hyung mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tua hyung, sangat mencintai hyung. Buktinya mereka tak pernah berhenti berdoa agar hyung segera sadar. Ibu hyung bahkan selalu menemani hyung setiap harinya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya dengan suara memohon. Seakan Jungkook bisa memberikan semua ketenangan dari kata-katanya.

"Aku sudah cerita bukan, kalau ada seorang ibu di rumah sakit ini yang selalu menangis untuk anaknya?"

Taehyung kembali terkejut, rupanya Jungkook memang menceritakan kisahnya. Bukan kisah orang lain. Jungkook menceritakan bagaimana ayah dan ibunya sangat mencintainya dan merasa bersalah ketika membuat Taehyung -yang sekarang ia sadari sangat tidak tahu diuntung- melakukan hal bodoh itu.

"Hyung bukan secara tidak sadar berada di rumah sakit ini... itu karena ragamu ada disini hingga jiwamu pun tidak bisa pergi jauh dari sini..."

"B-bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa kembali..."

"Semua tergantung hyung sendiri." Raut wajah Taehyung yang penuh tanda tangan mungkin terlihat lucu bagi Jungkook karena ia terkekeh kecil melihatnya, "Hyung yang bisa memutuskan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ingin memulai kembali, atau ingin terus seperti ini dan menjadi seperti orang-orang itu. Terus berkenala di dunia ini tanpa menyadari bahwa waktu mereka telah habis." lanjutnya, menunjuk jiwa-jiwa yang melayang-layang tak tentu arah itu.

Taehyung menatap sosok-sosok dengan mata kosong yang sering dilihatnya itu -karena ternyata ia pun hampir menjadi seperti mereka maka ia bisa melihat mereka semua. Kalau saja ia tidak bertemu dengan pemuda manis di depannya ini, mungkin ia akan benar-benar menjadi seperti itu.

"...Jungkook..."

"Pergilah ke ruang isolasi di sebelah timur rumah sakit ini, dan tentukanlah pilihanmu, hyung."

"Tapi-kau-"

"Tidak usah khawatir tentangku, Yoongi-hyung sedang berjalan dengan wajah premannya menuju kemari. Ia akan membantuku kembali ke kamarku." potong Jungkook, tersenyum pada kakaknya yang berjalan dengan wajah sangar, "Aku akan menunggumu disini, jika kau sudah mengambil keputusanmu. Entah sebagai jiwamu lagi, atau sebagai Kim Taehyung yang _lengkap_."

Taehyung tersenyum, merasakan jantungnya yang seharusnya tidak berdetak di jiwanya ini, menghangat. Ia segera berlari -melayang- ke tempat yang dimaksud Jungkook, berjanji akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik lalu suatu hari mungkin saja ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Jungkook. Jungkook- _nya._

.

"Ia sudah pergi?" Yoongi bertanya ketika Jungkook memperhatikan sosok jiwa Taehyung menghilang dari penglihatannya.

"Sudah, kini tergantung dia." jawabnya.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah ingin pulang kerumah untuk rawat jalan atau masih ingin disini?" suara Yoongi terdengar bosan.

Jungkook terkekeh kecil, memeluk kakaknya yang terlihat keras namun sebenarnya lembut itu. "Aku sayang hyung."

"Dasar. Kau selalu merepotkan." sergah Yoongi, namun tetap membantu Jungkook kembali duduk di kursi rodanya, mendorongnya ke arah timur rumah sakit -atas permintaan Jungkook.

Mereka melihat perawat dan dokter yang terlihat sibuk berlarian kecil keluar masuk ruang isolasi khusus disana. Berteriak untuk mengambil berbagai macam alat untuk membantu pasien yang baru saja bangun dari koma.

Bibir ranum Jungkook tertarik, membentu sebuah senyuman indah.

 _"Mari kita bertemu lagi, suatu hari nanti, Kim Taehyung-ku._ "

.

.

END  
Memutuskan langsung menulis ini mumpung mood(?)  
Enjoy! ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : DNA

Seringkali orang-orang mengatakan bahwa manusia bisa berubah, namun tidak mudah untuk melakukannya.

Kim Taehyung tidak bisa tidak setuju dengan kata-kata itu. Manusia memang bisa berubah, walaupun itu terkadang sulit untuk dilakukan. Terkadang bahkan perlu adanya suatu pendorong untuk seseorang merubah dirinya, seperti mengalami kecelakaan dan menjadi arwah yang tidak memiliki tujuan selama beberapa bulan, dan bertemu dengan malaikat paling cantik.

Peristiwa yang dialami sendiri olehnya itu masih jelas di ingatannya. Tidak ada orang yang percaya, tentu saja, namun ia sangat yakin bahwa kejadian itu benar terjadi. Walau dokter yang merawatnya mengatakan hal itu adalah mimpi yang dia alami selama ia berada dalam kondisi koma.

Omong kosong.

Bagi Taehyung yang bahkan sangat jarang bermimpi ketika tidur, mengalami mimpi saat koma adalah omong kosong. Apalagi mengingatnya. Pelajaran yang ia pelajari di dalam kelas menguap begitu saja dari otaknya begitu sang guru keluar dari kelas.

Kemampuan otaknya sebenarnya tidak buruk, namun ia hanya malas untuk mengasahnya. Buktinya kini dia sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa di sebuah universitas ternama di Seoul dengan jurusan Arsitektur. Tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan kursi untuk belajar di jurusan itu, namun dengan belajar yang giat, Taehyung berhasil lolos dalam tes memasuki perguruan tinggi tahun ini.

Walaupun ia sempat menunda menjadi mahasiswa selama satu tahun, ia tidak malu dan tidak pernah merasa risih menjadi mahasiswa baru tahun ini. Toh, wajahnya tidak begitu tua bahkan terlihat lebih muda dari teman satu angkatan yang berusia satu tahun dibawahnya.

Kakinya melangkah memasuki area kampusnya yang sangat besar itu. Menggumamkan nada dari lagu yang sedang menyapa indera pendengarannya dari _erarphone_ yang sedang dikenakannya. Mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan kagum dari mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di sekitarnya.

Sejak menjadi mahasiwa, ia menjadi pusat perhatian di kampusnya. Ia tidak pernah menganggap dirinya tampan, namun sepertinya orang lain menggapnya begitu. Sudah banyak yang menyatakan cinta padanya sejak hari pertama ia menjadi mahasiswa, namuna semuanya ia tolak. Karena tanpa ia sadari, hatinya telah menjadi milik pemuda yang diingatnya memiliki senyum manis dengan gigi kelinci yang lucu dan mata bulan yang berbinar jika tengah berbicara dengannya.

Padahal ia sendiri menjadi tidak terlalu yakin jika pemuda itu nyata atau hanya bentuk dari imajinasi yang disebakan oleh obat-obatan yang diterimanya selama ia dalam kondisi koma.

Berbicara tentang pemuda manis yang ditemuinya dalam imajinasinya itu, ialah yang menjadi alasan Taehyung berubah seperti sekarang. Dari dirinya yang tidak perduli dengan apapun, mengabaikan perintah orang tua, menjadi pebalap liar dan bertingkah semaunya sendiri, menjadi pribadi yang akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat orang tuanya bangga padanya, bahkan belajar dengan giat untuk mendapatkan gelar arsitektur di masa depan untuk membantu keluarganya.

Keluarganya memang bukanlah sebuah keluarga yang bergelimang harta, namun mereka masih bisa mencukupi kebutuhan hidup mereka sehari-hari. Namun bagi Taehyung, melihat begitu keras perjuanga kedua orang tuanya selama ini, mereka berhak untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih dari segalanya. Karena itu ia akan berusaha untuk mewujudkan mimpi barunya tersebut.

Mimpinya yang lain diluar mimpinya untuk menemukan pemuda manis itu.

Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

"Yah, jangan belagu kau jadi anak baru." gendang telinga Taehyung menangkap sebuah suara tinggi dari salah satu ruang perkuliahan yang sepertinya sedang tidak dipakai. Biasanya ia tidak pernah perduli dengan hal yang terjadi di kampus ini selain kegiatan belajar mengajar, namun entah mengapa kali ini ia malah ingin mengetahui siapa yang berteriak begitu keras.

Di dalam kelas yang sepi itu ia melihat empat orang mahasiswi sedang memojokkan seseorang yang memakai _hoodie_ berwarna merah. Sepertinya seorang mahasiswa, tapi mengapa ia terlihat tidak mau melawan empat mahasiswi yang badannya bahkan jauh lebih kecil darinya itu?

"Jangan sok kecantikan kau. Menggoda Minho-Sunbaenim seperti itu, kau pikir siapa dirimu?" bentak yang berapa persis di depan pemuda itu, tangannya sudah terangkat seperti akan memukulnya.

"Ehem!"

Kelima sosok yang berada di dalam kelas itu terlonjak kaget mendengar suaranya barusan. Mereka sontak menoleh padanya yang sekarang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu ruangan sambil menatap datar kelimanya.

"Cantik-cantik tapi ternyata kelakuannya barbar." ujarnya, tersenyum lebar membuat keempat mahasiswi tersebut merah padam. "Aku akan menganggap hal ini tidak terjadi jika kalian segera pergi dari sini dan tidak mengganggu anak itu lagi." tambahnya, menunjuk sosok yang memakai _hoodie_ merah dengan gambar _Iron man_ di dadanya.

"Memangnya kau siapa, berani mengatur-ngarut orang lain.!" balas mahasiswi berambut pendek sebahu, jengah pada tingkat Taehyung.

"Memangnya kau _siapa_? Sok jadi preman di kampus milik negara ini? Tidak sadar pula kalau kalian sudah mati?"

Oke,ucapannya mungkin sedikit keterlaluan. Walau keempat gadis didepannya ini tak lagi memiliki wujud yang sempurna, mereka tetaplah seorang gadis. Dulunya sih... sebelum mata mereka hampir keluar. dan kulit mereka busuk hingga tulang-tulang mereka hampir terlihat.

Keempat gadis-hantu itu seakan terkejut, mereka memperhatikan satu sama lain sebelum berteriak histeris dan menghilang dari hadapan Taehyung. Hal yang sedikit banyak terus ia alami sejak bangun dari koma. Sedikit menyebalkan namun ia sudah mencoba untuk menerima nasibnya yang sepertinya akan terus bisa melihat mereka yang berasal dari dunia yang lain dengan dunianya.

Matanya kini beralih pada sosok yang tadinya dikerubungi empat gadis-hantu tadi. Ia akhirnya menyadari apakah pemuda yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tudung hoodinya ini tidak melawan karena ia tidak bisa melihat keempat makhluk tadi, atau yang berdiri di depannya ini sebenarnya juga makhluk yang berasal dari dunia sana.

Bulu kudu Taehyung sedikit berdiri. Ia lebih takut pada makhluk yang bentuknya bagus begini daripada yang sudah tidak utuh lagi. Lebih nyata mereka hantu, kalau yang bagus begini, bisa saja kan ternyata bukan hantu tapi iblis yang menyerupai manusia.

Walaupun ia belum pernah bertemu yang seperti itu sebelumnya, namun ia membaca beberapa buku yang ditulis oleh orang-orang yang memiliki penglihatan sepertinya. Dan dari buku-buku itu ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Iblis memang ada dan ingin mengambil jiwa manusia yang memiliki kelebihan seperti mereka -atau paling tidak kebahagiaan mereka.

Walaupun jika dipikir dengan logika, itu juga sama saja dengan omong kosong lainnya yang dipakai para penulis buku untuk mendongkrak penjualan bukunya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pelan. Sebuah gelengan diterimanya.

Hening. Taehyung menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Makhluk di depannya hanya diam mematung tanpa ada tanda akan bergerak atau bahkan meninggalnya di ruangan ini.

Ngeri.

"Eum... begini, aku bisa melihat makhluk gaib, tapi kadang aku belum bisa membedakan apakah mereka benar-benar hantu atau manusia. Apalagi jika wujudnya masih bagus seperti kondisimu." ucapnya ngawur.

Hening sesaat sebelum sebuah tawa kecil meluar dari makhluk di depannya. Taehyung tambah merasa ngeri karena suara makhluk yang ia yakini pemuda terdengar begitu lembut seperti perempuan.

Ini Makhluk, cewek atau cowok? Batin Taehyung.

Baru saja ia ingin melangkah mundur secara perlahan untuk melarikan diri, makhluk itu menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat. Ingin Taehyung berteriak dengan kencang seperti pengecut namun suaranya saja bahkan tidak keluar.

"Kau sungguh lucu."

Astaga! Makhluknya kini berkelakar!

"Dulu kau tidak menyadari bahwa kau separuh hantu." Eh? "Sekarang kau menuduhku sebagai hantu."

Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudnya?

Sebuah tawa dikeluarkan makhluk itu lagi sebelum ia membuka tudung hoodienya. Tuhan, malaikatmu sungguh indah adanya -batin Taehyung lagi.

Makhluk jadi-jadian yang sempat dikira sebagai Iblis oleh Taehyung kini menjelma menjadi malaikat dengan gigi kelinci yang sangat manis. Malaikat yang selama ini datang di dalam mimpi-mimpinya, yang menjadi penyemangatnya untuk kembali 'hidup' dan bahkan melanjutkan sekolah -hal yang paling dibencinya dulu.

"Je-Jeon Jungkook?"

Sebuah senyuman manis ditunjukkan pemuda manis itu, "Akhirnya kita bertemu. Taehyung-ku."


End file.
